Princess KaguyaxPrince Hoharu
by lookalike5516
Summary: The moon ceremony is coming up again and Natsuki isn't happy. Not until she met Tadase Matsudoru. Natsuki falls in love with him but she doesn't even know it. Ringo and Leila try to hook the two up in numerous ways including soccer matches, karaoke contests and other ways i don't want to say. enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Moon Ceremony For Princess Kaguya

**Me: I'm sooo sorry to those people who read my other fanfics for HunterxHunter and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I've gotten a major writer's block and just came up with the idea for this fanfic yesterday. Again. I apologize.**

**Natsuki: Why am I repeating this ceremony again?**

**Me: Because you're finally gonna meet your prince charming.**

**Natsuki: I only love Wish.**

**Me: Disclaimer please.**

**Natsuki: lookalike5516 doesn't own Lilpri or any of its characters. Enjoy.**

**Me: Yeah. And please review. No one's actually reviewed for my other fanfics you know? **

"What!?" two voices cried. "What are you talking about Natsuki-chan!"

A young girl with short pink hair and a cute little dress named Ringo, had the oddest expression on her face. "Princess, don't do that. It will lower your princess power." Sei, a small bluebird stated.

It had been several months since the princesses lost their powers, but they got them back after fairyland lost more happiness tones and the queen had found a potion to help the humans lose a part of their memory.

Another young girl with short blonde hair whose name was Leila, looked disappointed and rather worried. "Are you sure about this Natsuki-chan. Isn't there another way?" Leila asked.

Natsuki was a girl with long purple hair and bright eyes. She was a strongly built athletic. "I don't have a choice. My grandparents weren't pleased that I didn't find a fiancé last time, so they're going to have the ceremony again. This time, the boys from last time would be coming back, unfortunately, but there is also going to be a new one who missed the ceremony last time so he could go to a special party or something." Natsuki grumbled.

"We're going too. We can't leave you alone." Ringo cried, Leila agreed.

Natsuki shrugged. "I can't believe I have to go through it again. It's so tiring." She sighed.

Ringo and Leila froze. "Does that mean you'll have to see that rich kid you met when you were little again?" They gasped.

She nodded. "Apparently so. I just want to skip this and watch prince Chris's show again." She whined.

Ryoku hopped on his princess's back and rode on home with her. "Maybe you'll get lucky this time princess."

Natsuki sighed. "I hope so."

Two hours later. Before the ceremony.

Natsuki changed the appearance from last time. She had her hair pinned up in a bun by a violet rose hairpin and wore a lavender colour blossom kimono. Natsuki sat outside with her grandparents. "Do I have to do this?" She asked.

The two nodded. "I'm sorry Natsuki, but we must continue the tradition."

Natsuki whined. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Hey! Natsuki!" Two familiar voices cried out.

She turned to see Ringo and Leila. "Hi you two." She cried, waving her hand.

"I'm so happy you two will be by my side." She cried.

Ringo grinned and Leila smiled. "We're here for you Natsuki-chan."

Suddenly, carriages started pulling in. The three boys, who arrived there last time, stepped out. "You look lovelier each day Natsuki-chan." One of them said. "I would be more than happy to make you my bride." Another spoke.

"Game!" the last said.

Then, the second to last carriage pulled up. Out walked the snobbish brat with one of the biggest attitudes and issues. "Naty-chan! We're finally getting engaged." He cried.

"Oi! That's not for you to decide." Two of the boys cried.

Natsuki sweat dropped. "I'm not going to survive this night."

"Princess! Please don't think negative!" Ryoku pleaded.

"Oh Naty-chan I know we're going to be happy together." He said, fantasizing.

"Where's the last one?" Ringo asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's late." Natsuki said, not caring one bit.

As Natsuki finished her sentence, the final carriage pulled up. A young boy with golden blonde hair and sad blue eyes walked out of the carriage. He wore a plain black kimono. In his hands he held a rose bouquet. Natsuki was blushing in front of the handsome boy.

"Sorry… I'm late." He whispered.

**Me: Sooo, what did you think?**

**Natsuki: It wasn't soo bad?**

**Me: wanna know who you're prince is?**

**Natsuki: who?**

**Me: you gotta find out. Bye. R&r. Rate and review. Plz!**


	2. Hey! Who's the prince?

**Hey! Who's The prince!**

**Me: Hi lilpri fans! D'you miss this story. I bet you did. Okay moving on.**

**Natsuki: So, what's gonna happen in one of your 'brilliant stories' this time.**

**Me: Tsk, tsk, tsk princess Kaguya. You have to wait. Disclaimer!**

**Natsuki: lookalike5516 doesn't own lilpri-**

**Tadase: or any of its characters…**

**Me: enjoy!**

The cute little boy an inch taller than Natsuki made his way to the little girl. "I got caught up in a whirlwind after a poor little bunny got its foot injured." He explained.

Natsuki barely heard a word he said. She was too busy focusing on his adorable little face. His pale crystal eyes and almost lifeless blonde hair seemed really cute even though it wasn't. "S-sure. No problem. Nice to meet you. I'm Natsuki! And you are,"

He avoided eye contact. "Tadase. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki-chan."

Tadase-kun is so kind and he's thoughtful too. Natsuki thought.

"Princess?" He asked. "Do you want to walk with me under the moonlight?" He asked, finally looking her in the eyes. "I love Princess Kaguya's story, I thought we could discuss it. I figured you might like such romantic stories." He smiled.

His smile was weak, but it was real. "I'd l-love to T-tadase-kun."

She took Tadase's arm and the two roamed the Japanese zen garden. The other boys were depressed. "We got beat." They moaned.

But of course, mr chubby refused to give up. "I won't stop till I get my precious Naty-chan. I will marry you!" He cried as he quietly sneaked up on the two.

Tadase smiled through the walk. He loved being under the moon. "You know, Natsuki-chan. You know how people are scared of the dark?" He asked. She gave a slight nod, indicating she understood. "I'm quite the opposite. I actually like the dark. It has the moon. I love the moon. I can't help but stare at it at times. It makes me, makes me feel full of life again."

Natsuki watched he colour return to his hair. The beautiful pale blonde and his eyes shined in the moon's beautiful light. "Tadase, I'm glad you like the moon. I, I like to believe that everyone out there can be a princess. That all of them have the potential. They just need to-

"See it?" He finished her sentence.

"Uh, yeah." There was a rather long awkward silence and then laughter.

The two chuckled together. Natsuki's hand slipped on the marble chair and it sat on top of Tadase's. The two stared at their hands' awkward position. "Um. Maybe we should get going." Tadase suggested, helping Natsuki up.

"I think I should be heading back now. My grandma is gonna worry that I left too early. I need to go greet your grandparents too Natsuki-chan!"

His face was full of life compared to ten minutes ago. His pale eyes were still pale, but they were full of life. Natsuki found it beautiful. "Until thirty minutes princess. He kissed her lightly on the hand for five brief seconds, then made his leave.

Natsuki stood in awe as Ringo and Leila came hurdling towards her. "Did you find your prince yet Natsuki? Is it the boy you treated so coldly before?" Ringo asked.

Natsuki sweat dropped. "I really don't want to bring up Tadase." Natsuki said, holding her kissed hand in the other. Ringo watched Natsuki walk back. "Tadase huh? Sounds familiar." Ringo went back through a series of memories till she found the one she was looking for.

"Hey! Lei-chan, that's our new transfer student!" Ringo cried.

Leila had no idea what Ringo was talking about. "What are you saying Ringo-chan?" She asked.

"Tadase is transferring to our school. If Natsuki and him become fiancées, they will be able to get together more often." Ringo said with her finger to her lip.

"This is getting very exciting!" Leila cried.

"I know! But no one knows but me. We got to keep this a secret from Natsuki. Call it her surprise." Ringo whispered. The two giggled and trotted off to the party hall.

Natsuki was already waiting for something to happen. The traditions were unfamiliar to Ringo and Leila, so they watched and waited for something to happen.

"The moon ceremony will end at ten. In the meantime, dinner shall be served. By ten we shall decide the fiancée of Natsuki. I trust you will enjoy your visit. You are dismissed." Natsuki's grandma dismissed them all to dinner where mr chubby scarfed down so much food.

"I can't believe she like that Tadase guy… who does he think he is?" Kouji snorted. Tadase quietly ate. His life was drained again, but Natsuki didn't mind, she knew it was all a part of his character. Suddenly, Smash! Something heavy dropped.

Everyone ran to the living room. Shattered glass was everywhere. Natsuki's grandma's precious moon dragonwas shattered to pieces by Kouji's mother.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do! My son will never get married after this!" She cried.

Natsuki looked at the two. They nodded and quickly entered a small room to transform, little did they know, someone else was about to pop up too. "Princess Change!"

They were going to use the Kimono Moon Girl outfit this time. They sang their little insert song, and everyone began smiling. Someone else appeared. A handsome prince with beautiful gold hair and deep crystal blue eyes appeared. He wore a kimono himself. His hair was messy, but it made him look handsome. The three were currently blushing. They were unaware of who this handsome prince was. Was he from fairyland?

He held a microphone with a rose emblem on it. "You don't have to be scared of what will happen to you. Just admit your mistake and everything will be fine. Just speak the truth." He said.

Everyone in the room began smiling, even lilpri. The room filled with happiness tones. "Who's this mysterious prince?"

"He's very handsome."

Everyone was smiling to their hearts content as several happiness tones flew out. The prince turned his attention to the three girls. "I know you three are lilpri from fairyland. I'm Prince Hoharu. My job is to help you in any way I can. I am also somewhat from fairyland. May our paths intertwine again princesses." Before leaving he turns to princess Kaguya and flashes her a quick wink. He went into a a corner before a flash happened. Lilpri quickly ran to the corner to find nobody, no one.

"What's with prince Hoharu? He's a fairyland helper, why hide from us who are ones too?" Ringo asked. Leila and Natsuki shrugged.

I do hope our paths intertwine again my prince. Natsuki thought deeply.

In a room not so far away from the living, sat a sad Tadase. He was staring at the gorgeous full moon. He shed a heavy cough. "I hope I'll be able to, meet them for real next time..."

**Me: Hehehe** **nya~ new catch phrase**

**Natsuki: This chapter's not too bad.**

**Me: Told you so!**

**Natsuki: But you're still not going anywhere with this.**

**Me: Aren't you meant to be making happiness tones?!**

**Natsuki: That's right!**

**Tadase: Hope you enjoyed our little fiasco…**

**Me: Wait! You too Tadase!**

**Tadase: [Pokes out tongue]**


	3. What! Natsuki Doesn't Have A Prince!

**What? Natsukuki Doesn't Have A Prince?!**

**Me: Hello peeps! I would just like to thank klkelly for reviewing my story. Thank you so much. And due to my generosity (just kidding, I'm not really generous) I will update. I will try to update every week. But one week might turn into a fortnight.**

**Natsuki: I would also like to thank klkelly! Thank you for supporting me! Tadase, any words?**

**Tadase: T-thank you klkelly… That's really nice of you to review. (blush)**

**Me and Natsuki: Awww Kawaii!**

**Me: Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Natsuki: lookalike5516 doesn't own Lilpri, surely you already know that. **

**Tadase: Bye…**

Lilpri gathered in the dining hall to finish their dinner, and discuss Prince Hoharu. "Who is he? He doesn't look familiar." Ringo started.

"If he's from fairyland, he'll sure be help." Sei stated.

"I'm aware of that Sei, but we want to know who he is. If we find out, we'll be a step closer to refilling fairyland with happiness tones." Ringo continued.

"I need to find out who he is." Natsuki started " He seems nice, he seemed, I might sound crazy, but he seemed a bit like,

"Wish!" The said in unison.

"Well, Prince Chris really." Ringo shrugged.

"How are we going to find him?" Leila asked,

Ringo grinned. "When the time's right."

Natsuki took her seat between her friends, Leila sat beside Tadase and the two had an interesting chat. About Natsuki. "So, Tadase, do you like Natsuki yet?" She asked.

Tadase didn't feel embarrassed when he talked about Natsuki. "She reminds me of someone from my childhood. Someone, who saved me from the drowning river." He whispered. "I want to do whatever I can to help her. In return for her kindness."

Leila was in awe. "That's nice. I think Natsuki has a little bit of problems at the moment." Leila winked.

Tadase was completely lost, but he caught on. "What do you want me to help her with?"

"Nothing at the moment." Leila said.

She began to think of a way Tadase could help, and then she remembered Prince Hoharu.

"I, we, need help finding this mysterious guy named Prince Hoharu. The person who helped Kouji's mum a few moments ago."

Tadase nodded. "I'll help in any way I can. Trust I will." He said.

Leila clapped her hands together. "Great!"

Natsuki looked up to the moon as she drank her miso soup. "I wonder where is he?" she sighed.

Tadase stared at Natsuki with sad eyes. "I wish I could tell." He whispered.

Leila took notice of his sudden whisper. "Sorry, what was that Tadase?"

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Nothing Lei-chan." He smiled.

Leila and Tadase smiled. Ringo kept on talking about her dad's new apple pie. How it was ten times better than the last.

Natsuki giggled at Ringo's optimism and how Ringo seemed to light up when she mentioned the delicious taste. "Ringo, tomorrow, can Leila and I come to try this new apple pie." Natsuki asked.

Ringo lit up "Sure why not? I'll prepare some apple pies for tomorrow! Leila, did you hear Natsuki's plan for tomorrow." Ringo beamed.

Leila giggled, Tadase joined in. "Of course." She giggled.

The four laughed together. "I think e should finish our main course, we can't talk about dessert before we even have it." Tadase stated.

The three nodded and began to eat. The main course was ramen noodles with pickled eggs and ginger and roasted pork.

"This is so delicious!" Tadase said between bites.

Ringo nodded. "What did your grandma put in here Natsuki?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't watch her in the kitchen and she doesn't tell me her recipe."

Tadase smiled. "Well, it's very delicious. Give your grandma my regards Natsuki."

"Sure!"

The clock chimed and everyone left the dining hall. They sat in the living room with the glass from the smashed dragon all cleaned up. Natsuki's grandparents sat and the moon shined on all the kids.

Natsuki's grandma opened her eyes. She stared at the five boys, then at Natsuki. She stood up. "I believe, I haven't made my decision yet. It seems none of you have potential, the only one who even touches that potential, is between Kouji and Tadase. I believe the two of you must battle it out, the one to make Natsuki fall in love with them, shall be the one to own her. That is final. You have a deadline of three months. The one who does it by then, shall marry Natsuki in the future further, the two of you will be accommodated here at the Sasahara mansion. I wish you all luck, for my Natsuki is rather difficult to please." And with that, Natsuki's grandma upped, and left.

"WAAAHHHH!" all the kids cried in unison.

_**Time Skip/Leap **_

Natsuki and Ringo remained in the living room as Kouji and Tadase had a discussion with Natsuki's grandpa for some tips in pleasing his daughter. Tadase paid very close attention as Kouji ignored whatever the man said. He kept on saying "Yeah, yeah, yeah old man we got that." And Tadase would reply with "You should listen to him, he's a wise man, not someone to follow you by your very foot and hand."

Natsuki thought about what her grandma said about her having to fall in love with one of them. "I need to have a chat with my grandma, but before that, is the plan for tomorrow still up?" Natsuki asked.

The two nodded. "We're not canceling it for the world."

Natsuki gave them a thumbs up and a wink. "Great!"

"Leila!" Ringo cried, once Natsuki left the room.

"Yeah?" Leila asked, clearly confused.

"I think you should invite Tadase." She stated.

Leila was caught by surprise. "Why? It's not that I don't like him, it's just, why?"

Ringo crossed her arms "For Natsuki of course!" She chimed.

Leila was still lost and confused, but Ringo further explained. "If we can get Natsuki to fall in love with Tadase, it would be doing all of us a big favor. Kouji is just too stubborn and too much of a cry baby. It doesn't seem like Natsuki will pay much attention to him." Ringo began.

Leila clapped. "I like where this is going. So we could invite him over to your place."

"Realize I only made two apple pies."

"Fake that we have not as many ingredients left."

"And say that you have a fever."

"Then he'll have to share a pie with Natsuki. It's brilliant!" Ringo clapped.

"This is going to be so romantic!" Leila cried.

'What's gonna be so romantic?"

Ringo and Leila turned to see Natsuki in her regular clothes and out of her kimono. The two sweat dropped. "Nothing! Um… I mean Wish's next big concert!"

"Yeah!" Leila supported.

"It's going on in Valentine's day!" Ringo continued.

"All the more reason, why it'll be romantic." Leila mumbled.

Natsuki glared the two. But she got over her current state and began jumping up and down.

"Oh Wish!" the three cried.

Tadase walked into the room. "Did anyone say Wish?"

"Uh, yeah!" Natsuki said.

"What are you doing talking about Prince Chri- I mean Wish? What's happening to him?" Tadase asked with concern.

The three shook their heads. "Nothing."

"We can't finance this!" One of Natsuki's grandparents shouted.

"It's for Natsuki!" Another shouted.

"I can feel it. The pain." Natsuki said. "Come on, let's use that card this time."

"I've noticed we've been dealing with small arguments instead of big crowds. Tomorrow we can extend at Prince Chris's concert." Ringo said, making sure Tadase was out of sight before saying so. But the boy had run away already.

"Princess Change!"

Kogane no gekkō no kagayaki o shimashou Tokei wa 9 ni narimasu yō ni , Jikan ga utau to ringumashou Ōjo ga seijōdearu koto no tame no jikan. Hime no kokoro de utau Raion no koe de hoe Sore wa nani mo kanshō suru koto ga dekimasen de Tokei wa 9 o utsu,-ji

**Me: Story ends with a song. Don't worry there will be more chaps.**

**Natsuki: Phew! I last for 3 more mins. **

**Tadase: Why don't I pop up that much?**

**Me: Because Tadase, it's not your moment yet. You gotta wait.**

**Tadase: Okay. **

**Natsuki: Rate and Review! Don't forget! Please, don't forget.**

**Tadase: One more thanks to klkelly. Bye…**

**Me: See ya in the next chap!**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER!

Christmas Will Forever Be Magical! (BONUS CHAP!)

**Me: Hi everybody out there! I know that it's a bit early for this chap but I got bored. A gift from the characters of my story (just so u know, I don't own all of them)**

**Natsuki: MERRY!**

**Tadase: christmas… **

**Ringo: TO ALL OF!**

**Leila: OUR BELOVED READERS!**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF OUR BELOVED READERS!**

**Me: I don't own Lilpri or any characters but Tadase. Hope you enjoy he Christmas special.**

Natsuki looked out her window. It was currently Christmas Eve. The moon was high in the sky and her grandma was holding a Christmas party in celebration of the coming year. Clothes could be of own choice and food would be served. Natsuki couldn't wait for it. Tadase was currently in his room wrapping presents for his friends from school. Kouji was picking out his clothes. He didn't bother buying presents for everyone. He only bought something expensive for Natsuki. "Who will it be that I kiss under the mistletoe?" She sighed. Only one person was currently on her mind. Tadase. She wouldn't have anyone else. (Um… question, do they use mistletoe in Japan? If they don't, tough luck. I'm using it anyway.)

In Tadase's room, he was getting bored. He didn't want to be alone and he still and a whole ton of presents to wrap. He left one of the presents he was currently wrapping on the bench and strolled over to Natsuki's room. He knocked on the door of Natsuki's room, to find the young girl open her door with a smile.

"What's wrong is something great happening in your room?" he asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "Everything's fine."

Tadase entered her room. "So, what's going on?"

Natsuki sighed. "Christmas party today. I heard Kouji is planning the wedding I won't be having with him. I don't want to marry him Tadase." She cried, she ran to the young boy for comfort. He was completely used to this mutual feeling. "I know you don't besides. He can't marry you." He pointed out "I haven't lost yet. And that your grandma won't accept the fact that he's marrying you even when the contest isn't over yet."

Natsuki smiled. "Yeah."

The two spent the evening talking in Tadase's room instead because of how much time was running out. Once Tadase finished wrapping his numerous presents with the help of Natsuki, the two stayed in the room and talked. "Grandma's going to hang a few mistletoes around the place. She hopes for a very romantic Christmas. I swear. She's been watching too much of the shoujo anime that my cousin's brought in." Natsuki sighed.

Tadase spun around on his bottom for some entertainment. "It's all thanks to you and Lilpri you know?" he said.

Natsuki glanced at the once pale boy to what now was a strong and handsome boy. He was no longer skinny but was more slim than lean. His hair was now filled with life. Those passing months have really helped.

"I don't mind really. It's good to know. I'm glad we helped in the first place." She smiled.

Tadase gave her a bright cheerful grin. "I think you should go and get changed now. It's wise. Your grandma's not going to pleased about you showing up to the party late and in your home clothing." He giggled.

Natsuki stood up and exited the room. Once she left, Tadase revealed something from behind his back. In his hand he held mistletoe. "I can place it in a room of choice huh?" he muttered.

Natsuki changed into a bright purple dress with cute lavender sakuras pinned in her hair. She wore purple lacy ribbon on her wrists and an anklet with an apple, moon and glass slipper hooked onto it. She wore ballet flats that were the same colour as the dress.

She exited her room and made her way to Tadase's. When she slid open the door, she found that all the presents left the room and Tadase wasn't inside. She didn't bother entering and made her way to the ball room. Natsuki saw her grandparents in bright coloured kimonos. The two saw their granddaughter enter and immediately wrapped their arms around her. "Natsuki dear, the preparations are almost ready. Your friends are here. They're in the parlor. Tell them to wait a few more minutes. The party will begin in 5." Her grandma said. Natsuki nodded and headed for the parlor where Tadase and Leila were laughing as Ringo made stupid faces. Natsuki smiled as she took her seat beside Tadase. "Your grandparents have already placed my gifts under the tree and Kouji is groaning for some mad reason. He's probably asleep." Tadase stated.

Natsuki giggled. "It's Christmas Tadase, no need to be serious."

"I guess so." He mumbled.

Natsuki and Ringo giggled. Leila smiled.

The 4 took turns playing different roles for a small play, that was until Natsuki's grandma walked into the room and called them to the ball room. The four trotted to the large room. It was well decorated. The floor was wooden, but was then covered with some fake snow and synthetic grass. On the floor was also a few rose petals scattered everywhere. A small part of the romantic evening. On the ceiling hang an ivory moon (I should also mention, the ball room is very high up. Think of a two story building. As tall as that two story building. As for width, let's just say imagine a football stadium and half that.) and a few crystal stars of different shapes. Natsuki gazed up at the ivory full moon. She loved the way it gleamed and Tadase felt the same. The room was also furnished with expensive sofas with fake snow and a few hollies pinned to them. The food table was very beautiful as well. It was a clear glass table with a lace table cloth that was ruffled to give some sort of effect. On the table was numerous foods and holly and mistletoe with fake snow to decorate. In medium sized letters, on the table, 3D letters wrote Merry Christmas. The letters were as white as the snow itself.

There were numerous other things that were piled in the room. Mistletoe was hung nearly everywhere. In corners and partially on the dance floor.

Tadase grabbed Natsuki's hand and the two stood under the moon. They say how beautiful it was and how it must've cost a fortune. The stars complimented the moon's beautiful appearance. Tadase and Natsuki watched Leila and Ringo check out the music. Ringo grabbed a cd and waved in the air. "Hey! Natsuki! They have the song when Lilpri sang with Prince (in further chapters of the story, you'll find that's what prince Hoharu's stage name will be)! This is going to be so cool!"

Natsuki and Tadase laughed. There was a knock at the door and eventually, people began piling in. More and more people came, Natsuki and Tadase weren't surprised with the amount of people coming and going. Natsuki's grandma had a lot of contacts. The guests were either rich, a colleague of the Sasahara's or an old friend. Natsuki had lost Ringo and Leila in the crowd, but Tadase remained tight with her. "Come on. Any more people we could be squashed." Tadase mumbled.

"I think we already are." Natsuki sweat dropped.

Tadase grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. He made sure to be gentle with her though. "Finally!" The two chimed. They exited the crowd and were now somewhere between the food table and the gifts that would be handed out. The two slumped down. "Where are they?" Natsuki groaned.

As the two sat in the corner talking about a previous soccer game on tv, Ringo and Leila popped out of the crowd. They cried as they fell out of the bustling crowd. "Oh, hi Natsuki!" Ringo greeted. "We've been looking for you two." She sighed.

The two grinned sheepishly. "We were trying to get the DJ to play the Lilpri and Prince song." She grinned. Natsuki and Tadase smiled as the two girls giggled. "Come on. Let's go dance." Leila suggested. All of them had to make their way through the crowd once more. When they did make it through, they found that the dance floor wasn't as packed. They cheered and thought it was a blessing. They danced all night and eventually, came the time for the four to eat. "God I'm starved." Tadase said.

The three agreed. They made their way to the food, but once again got lost in the crowd. The four were separated from each other. Out of nowhere, a giant screen popped out from behind the music system. Apparently Natsuki's grandma had installed that for the lucky person who would kiss under the mistletoe. Tadase stood beside Leila since they were separated from Natsuki and Ringo. Natsuki stood with Ringo as she ate apple pie. Natsuki's grandma stepped onto the stage. "Everyone, remain in your spots if you would. Now is the ceremony I-I mean we have all been waiting for. One lucky couple shall be picked out to kiss under the mistletoe. The lucky pair will have their kiss shown on this large screen for everyone to see." She explained. "Now, time to pick them out." The screen turned on and the faces of Tadase and Leila popped up.

Ringo dropped her apple pie and Natsuki was paralyzed. Leila and Tadase didn't even know what to say. The whole room then began chanting kiss. The two were very shy and didn't know how to react. "Don't kiss her Tadase." Natsuki whispered under her breath. But, the pressure was too much for the two, so they kissed for a split second. The two blushed madly. Natsuki grew angry and stomped out of the room and into the garden. Tadase caught sight of the girl and chased after her.

"Natsuki!" He cried. He ran quickly to reach her. "I don't want to talk about it Tadase." She growled. Tadase grabbed her by the hand and wrapped his around hers. "I'll walk you back to your room. Then I'll show you your gift early. Whether you like it or hate it, is your decision." He said.

Natsuki wrapped her fingers around his cold frostbitten hand. Snow fell in the garden and Kaguya's precious moon was still up in the sky. "I'll go back to the room." Natsuki said.

Tadase minimized the space between the two and stood three inches away from her. "Natsuki, let go of my hand for a bit." He whispered in her ear.

Natsuki was shocked by the sudden command, but she released his hand form hr grasp. Tadase pulled something out from his pocket. "I was going to wait until I walked you back to your room, but, change of plans. Close your eyes Princess Kaguya." He said.

Natsuki did just that and was unexpected of what happened next. "Now, open them." He said in his weak voice.

Natsuki opened her eyes and saw Tadase holding his hand up. She stared in the direction his arm was facing. On top of the two, was some bright fresh mistletoe. Natsuki blushed, but Tadase was just smiling. Just smiling. Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned in as Tadase did the same. Their lips met and the frost bite tingled against their lips. It was a ten second kiss, but more passionate than ever.

"Merry Christmas…"

"Merry Christmas…"

**Me: awww wasn't that sweet!?**

**Natsuki and Tadase: (blush)**

**Me: what? Cat got your tongue?**

**Ringo: I can't believe it Natsuki! I'm so happy.**

**Natsuki: It's all a part of this story.**

**Me: yeah right.**

**Leila: R&R! Merry Christmas!**


	5. Apple Pie For Two?

Apple Pie For Two

**Me: sorry for the late update. I was a bit preoccupied. **

**Natsuki: she had to baby sit her terrible cousins. And writer's block.**

**Me: you bet. They're such pains. Writer's block and my cousins are both so problematic. **

**Tadase: I even think they're pains. **

**Me: we're not here to talk about those little devils, I'm here to tell you about the new chapter.**

**Natsuki: what does this have to do with an apple pie?**

**Tadase: apple pie?**

**Me: …**

**Natsuki: lookalike5516 doesn't own Lilpri or any of its characters. **

**Me: enjoy **

Ringo was currently preparing her world's best apple pie since three of her friends were arriving. Well her plan was mainly consisting of 3 people. But truly, only two were arriving. She was singing her infamous 'Ringo Song'. Her mum and dad were out making some deliveries and Sei was still asleep.

"Natsuki and Tadase will be so excited!" she squealed.

Once Ringo finished making the apple filling, her home phone rang. "Moshi moshi?"

"How's the first part of our plan going?" Leila asked on the other end of the phone.

"It's going well. I have to just bake the pie now. Natsuki is bringing Tadase early in the morning, somewhere around ten o'clock. So I need you to fake your fever." Ringo said.

Leila shook her head on the other end of the line. "Not yet."

"Huh! Why not?" Ringo asked while stirring the filling again.

"When they arrive. Wait, I guess I don't have to. Just tell them."

"Okay! Bye Lei-chan!" Ringo chimed.

The two giggled before hanging up.

Natsuki might not have gotten a prince yet, but I hope what me and Leila do for her gets them closer together. Ringo thought.

Meanwhile, at the Sasahara mansion, Natsuki was still in deep sleep. She was so peaceful as her purple hair scattered on her bed. Tadase was an early riser. He visited her room for a bit and watched her closely in her sleep. He was smiling. Something that didn't happen often. (now that I think about it, that's pretty creepy) "Good morning Natsuki-chan!" he chimed weakly.

Natsuki blinked and got up slowly. She did a loud yawn and stood up. Tadase was giggling at her routine. It was similar to something a normal person would do but it was funny to watch Natsuki do it. She stretched a bit and finally smiled at Tadase. "Ohayou Tadase-san!"

Tadase waved to the girl. "Leila invited us to have some apple pie at Ringo-chan's house. " Tadase said.

Natsuki nodded. "I guess we're leaving soon. We should get changed." She suggested. Tadase agreed and the two left their separate ways to prepare.

Natsuki wore her regular clothing and Tadase wore shorts and a random blue t-shirt. The two waved good bye to Natsuki's grandparents and as for Kouji, well, he was still dreaming about Natsuki and him getting engaged (Not in a million years Kouji).

The two ran straight to Ringo's home and were greeted by the 'seven dwarves'. "Onee-chan! Other one-chan is at the door!" they cried.

Ringo came to the door to greet her friends. "Hi! Natsuki-chan! Tadase-kun! Come on outside." Ringo led the two outside to a wooden patio table with several seats, where two apple pies were set up. Natsuki pointed to the pies. "Um… Ringo, there are only two? What about me and Tadase?" Natsuki asked.

"Uh, sorry. I only had enough for two. Leila suddenly got a cold and said she couldn't make it. I think she ahs a fever." Ringo giggled hesitantly.

Natsuki and Tadase looked at the pie. "So, the two of us are sharing?" Tadase asked, pointing at Natsuki and him. Ringo nodded. "Sorry. My dad must've used all up on yesterday's order for seven thousand apple pies. So, yeah, you two are pretty much sharing."

Natsuki and Tadase gaped. Seven thousand. That's a lot of apple pies. "Okay. We don't really mind anyway."

The two of them got forks and they were forced to sit beside one another. When Tadase took a bit of the pie, he gasped. "It's great!"

Ringo grinned. "My daddy's pies are the best in the world!" Ringo bragged.

Tadase smiled while sweat dropping and Natsuki shook her head. Ringo continued eating. She made sure to finish her pie while the two still had a lot, to give them some time together. When she finished, "Hey, I have to wash the dishes. They're piling up. You two, take your time okay?" she chimed.

Before the two can reply, she already left. The two found it awkward. "Um… so, let's finish this." The two began eating.

They kept glancing at each other.

This is really awkward. Natsuki thought.

I'm kinda uncomfortable. Tadase thought.

Once the pie was done, they smiled and that's when Ringo came out. "Hey! Guys! Don't finish the-

Ringo took a glance at the plate which was now empty. She began blushing and her mouth began to shiver.

Natsuki and Tadase stared at Ringo in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Ringo shook her head vigorously. "Nothing! It's too late anyway."

The two were even more confused. "What are you talking about?" Tadase asked.

"I made a big mistake! You two shouldn't have shared that pie!" she shook her head.

Natsuki stood up and was now blushing. "Why?" she stretched the sentence.

Ringo took out a book. Natsuki and Tadase stared at the book. "Ringo, why are you reading an 'Eternal Love' guide?" Natsuki sweat dropped.

"Forget that!" she panicked. "Have a look at page 45!"

Natsuki and Tadase turned to the page and read through it. "Huh! INDIRECT KISS!" the two cried (although, Tadase's was still sort of a whisper).

"Ringo! Where did you find this book?" Tadase asked.

"I found it on the kitchen bench turned to this specific page-

"Wait, Ringo, why does your mum even own a book like this?" Natsuki asked.

"Never mind that! I read through it since I'm nosy, and I found this. Sharing food and drinks counts as a kiss just an indirect one!" Ringo panicked.

Natsuki and Tadase put their fingers to their lips. "Ringo!"

"Ehhhhh!" Ringo cried.

**Natsuki and Tadase: INDIRECT KISS!**

**Me: hey! That's where I'm supposed to be! I always go first!**

**Ringo: So, did you like the apple pie?**

**Natsuki: really Ringo? **

**Tadase: I thought it was good.**

**Ringo: Thank you Tadase!**

**Me: Okay! Tune in next time! R&R! No flaming kay?!**

**KittyKatty02, videogamer12 and angel.5516: ONEE-CHAN!**

**Me: EHHHHH! **


	6. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
